


Blood Roses

by slinkhard (merrymelody)



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrymelody/pseuds/slinkhard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>White/Orange vid, set to 'Blood Roses' by Tori Amos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Roses

  



End file.
